Never Mess with an Ex
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Prompt from Narcotic. Kono's Ex Brad comes back to the island but for what business. Chin, Danny, Steve and a overprotective Adam are worried about Brads motives and Kono's well fare. Will Kono see sense or will she end up hurt? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a prompt from Narcotic, I hope you like it. I've posted two chapters at once so make sure you read chapter one first. There is some swearing and reference to dark situations. I may have to change rating to M later on into the story but for now it will be T rated. make sure if you read and like it that you change filters to allow M-rated stuff when it get to it, ill warn at the end of the previous chapter. Don't worry if your not a M-rated person it wont be that much but ill be covering my back. **

**Enjoy**

**Never mess with the Ex.**

**Chapter one- When the past comes back to haunt you.**

**Hotel Bar**

The team sat gathered around a table in a local bar one afternoon enjoying each other's company and a pleasant lunch. They had finally got a day off and they were making the most of it. As they sat around chatting amongst themselves Danny noticed someone keep looking in Kono's direction. The guy was tall and well built. He had dark hair and some noticeable stubble. Kono noticed Danny looking over her shoulder and turned to follow his eye line.

"Oh my god." Kono exclaimed as she jumped from her seat as the mysterious guy approached her.

Danny looked more than confused as did Steve, while Chin tensed in his seat as he turned and saw the guy embrace Kono, holding her for longer than necessary. Kono stood and spoke comically to the guy before heading back to the table with him in tow.

"Guys this is Brad he's … an old friend." She said, smiling broadly. "Brad this is detective Danny Williams, Commander Steve McGarrett and of course you know Chin." Kono said as she introduced the team.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you" Brad said with too much cockiness for Danny's liking, he noticed Chin was also no less comfortable.

"Have you known Kono long?" Steve asked, sensing Chin and Danny's discomfort with the guy.

"You could say that" Brad replied as he stared intently into Kono's eyes smiling at her also.

Danny didn't like this guy at all, and he especially hated the way he looked at Kono like she belonged to him. Danny wandered if he knew Kono was in a relationship. Kono however didn't seem at all fazed and continued to converse with Brad about his recent activities.

"Hey if you're not busy, do you want to go grab a coffee with me now?" Brad asked with all the sweetness in the world.

"Yeah sounds great!" Kono exclaimed. "I'll catch you later guys" she said as she walked off with Brad, who smiled smugly towards the guys, knowing full well Kono was still hanging out with her team, yet he had got her to ditch them for him.

"Who the hell did he think he was" Danny cried when Brad and Kono were out of ear shot.

"A smug bastard" Steve offered, before taking a swig of his beer.

Chin sighed knowing he needed to tell the guys about Brad.

"He's part of Kono's past. They were certainly more than friends at one time." Chin began

"They dated?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah, when Kono was sixteen and he was eighteen. They were both on the circuit and Kono was very impressionable. He was nothing like her; she had a decent group of friends, stayed out of trouble, mostly, concentrated on the surf. Brad on the other hand was cocky, stupid, kicked out of school, and did drugs everything." Chin went on.

"That doesn't sound like Kono to get involved with such a low life." Danny said confused.

"Well she clearly likes a bad boy, she's dating Adam." Steve piped up.

"Yeah but at least in Adams case he inherited a difficult situation and turned it around for the better, and he looks after Kono. Brad though, he just wanted to be an asshole and he never respected Kono."

"What made her fall for him then?" Danny asked

"She was young, he was popular, he sweet talked her and she fell for it. At first he seemed alright just cocky. She always told me she had no idea about the drugs and alcohol until further into the relationship, she said he went through some stuff so she tried to stay with him and help him sort his life out. I knew it was crap he was just filling her head with but Kono's stubborn as hell."

"Why did they break up?" Steve asked

"He pressured her into sex and she turned him down. He hit up over it." Chin stated sadly as he remembered the day Kono turned up on his door step in tears, a bloody nose and a black eye.

"What! Did she press charges?" Danny exclaimed, slamming his bottle down a little too harshly.

"No, she said he had been drinking and didn't know what he was doing. She insisted he was going through so much at home that it wasn't his fault he lost his temper. Apparently he had been all apologetic after he hit her, so she let it drop. I was with Malia at the time, so she checked her over so we didn't have to explain what happened at the hospital. I then took her home and she told her parents who were of course fuming, but she said he was leaving the island anyway so she just wanted to forget it. They weren't happy but I promised to look out for her and make sure he didn't go near her. I went to his place the following day, threatened him and told him to go. Kono told me she had agreed to meet him before he left and he had apologised to her then flew to the mainland to live with grandparents. I hadn't seen him until twenty minutes ago." Chin explained as Danny and Steve stared in shock.

"I can't believe Kono would let it go so easily, and then go off with him now." Steve said

"I guess she believed he was truly sorry." Chin replied. "I'm certainly not happy about him being back, and I doubt Adam will be pleased about Kono going off with an ex-boyfriend." Chin exclaimed

"Kono's where!?" Adam said shocked as he approached the table.

The guys had been unaware of Adam's presence behind them.

"Adam, I didn't know you were joining us." Chin said to the man who took a seat where Kono once sat.

"I had a meeting in the hotel and Kono text to say you were eating here and to meet you when I was done. Has she actually left to go off with and ex-boyfriend?" Adam said, anger seeping into his voice.

"Erm yeah, a very old ex they were kids." Chin said, trying to cover for his cousin's actions but not blaming Adam from being mad.

The guys sat for a while longer, getting another round of beers in before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- conversations. **

**Coffee shop**

Kono and Brad sat in a local coffee shop drink lattes and chatting about what they had been up to. Brad stared intently at Kono the whole time, looking deep into her eyes as though he was memorising her face. Kono spoke fondly of her work at Five-0 and the love for her team. Brad just listened as he avoided having to talk about his life to much.

"So Brad what have you been doing since you moved to the mainland?" Kono asked

"Ahh well, got a job with a mate in a warehouse yah no, pay the bills, nothing exciting." He mumbled before he changed the conversation back to her. "Come on you don't want to hear about my life, yours sounds so exciting all the time! I always thought you would just be a surfer." Brad said as he placed a hand on her lower arm, patting it gently.

Kono looked at his hand and suddenly felt uncomfortable; she moved her arm to grab her coffee before speaking. "I blew out my knee at eighteen so followed in Chin's footsteps I guess. Couldn't imagine doing anything else now. Although I still surf when I can, just not professionally.

"Wow sounds crazy. Hey do you want to grab dinner tomorrow night?" Brad said suddenly, taking Kono off guard.

"Oh, Brad I have a boyfriend." Kono said simply as she bit her lip nervously.

Brad paused and smiled at her before taking both her hands in his. "Hey just mates Kalakaua, its only food."

"I'm not sure I can Brad, thank you for the coffee but I really must go." Kono stated as she pulled her hands away and stood up, gathering her things and leaving the coffee shop.

Brad sat surprised that Kono had left him. She had a habit of doing that he thought, remembering back to that night in his bedroom when he nearly had her. He sighed as he turned to see her walking down the road in the difference. She had got even more gorgeous if that was even possible.

"I'll have you again Kono, don't worry."

**Adam's place. **

Kono had returned home to grab her car before driving to Adams place. She sometimes wandered why she still had her little place considering she spent almost every night as Adams. As Kono sat in her car outside Adam's place, she felt uncomfortable and nervous almost. When she saw Brad that afternoon, she didn't know how to react so went to welcoming naturally. She knew in hind sight that going for coffee with him and ditching the guys was out of order, but she just didn't think. When Brad had left her life she was sad and confused and hurt all at once. But he had apologised profusely and made Kono feel safe just before he left, so she felt he needed a second chance. Brad was nothing on Adam. Adam was her everything and she knew one day she wanted to marry him and have his children. She knew she should tell Adam about meeting Brad but was unsure how he would react. Kono looked at the clock in her car and realised she had sat pondering her thoughts for fifteen minutes, so she grabbed her bag and headed inside.

When Kono entered Adam's he was sitting on the couch in silence. Kono felt unsettled as she placed her bags on the floor and approached him.

"Hey babe" Kono said as she went to kiss him.

Adam saw kono lean in for a kiss so he stood abruptly to face her, avoiding the kiss.

"Have fun with Brad?" Adam asked, anger lacing his tone as he stared at Kono.

Kono swallowed audibly. She had no idea Adam knew. How did he know she thought?

"Ermm Adam…I" Kono began

"Was meeting him more important than meeting me? I mean you text me to meet you and the guys for lunch, but when I get there your off with an ex- boyfriend." Adam stated as he crossed his arms.

Kono was shocked. She had forgotten she text him. It hit her how thoughtless she had been earlier, leaving everyone for Brad.

"Adam, I didn't mean to, I forgot I text …" Kono mumbled

"Forgot!" Adam exclaimed. Is some dirt bag of an ex so important that you forget your own boyfriend Kono. Adam cried, making Kono flinch a little.

"No of course not, I just didn't know how to react when I saw Brad and he asked me to coffee and I just thought it wouldn't hurt to catch up." Kono said in a pleading tone.

"Wouldn't hurt! Kono Chin told me all about you and Brad, he fucking gave you a black eye and a bloody nose!" Adam yelled, as Kono took a step back.

"There was more to it." Kono muttered

"No Kono there isn't. I don't want you seeing him again Kono, and I can't be around you at the moment, I need some air." Adam said as he walked past Kono and out the front door.

Kono stood in shock. She had never seen Adam be that angry at her before. She felt awful and confused. Her eyes blurred with unshed tears. She blinked furiously to clear them but the tears began to fall.

**Later that night**

Adam returned home late that night. He drove around town before pausing at the beach to clear his head. He felt awful for shouting at Kono. He knew she wouldn't never have intentionally left him and hurt him. When he shouted at her he saw her flinch at his volume and he felt sick that he had scared her like that.

When Adam got in he saw that Kono was asleep on the couch in one of his shirts. She was snuggled amongst the pillows, a blanket haphazardly thrown across her. He knelt down next to her and noticed the tear stains down her cheeks. He brushed her hair out her face and kissed her forehead. Kono's eyes fluttered open to see Adam looking at her lovingly as he stroked his fingers along her cheek. She felt really bad still so she buried her face in the pillows and avoided his gaze, mumbling sorry over and over into a pillow. If Adam hadn't been so close he wouldn't have heard her.

"Hey beautiful, don't be sorry. I should be sorry, I was a bastard earlier. I'm sorry I scared you when I shouted; I was just so worried about you baby. From what Chin told me, Brad is dangerous, and I don't ever want you to get hurt." Adam said and he forced Kono to look at him.

Kono stared at Adam with tear filled eyes as he slipped his arms under her body and lifted her into his chest, carrying her to the bedroom where they slept peacefully together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three-****Suspect**

**Adam's House**

Kono awoke to Adam placing kisses along her collar bone, moving up round her neck and licking the shell of her ear.

"Morning baby" He whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling and she moaned in response.

Adam continued his trail of kisses, moving to her lips and kissing her passionately. She opened her mouth willingly to allow his tongue asses and they battled for dominance.

Kono moaned in pleasure as Adam moved his hand up her leg, his fingers tracing the frill of her panties. She knew if she was ever going to get to work on time this would have to stop now, before she couldn't stop.

"Adam, I have to go to work." She murmured against his lips as she turned her face to glance at the bedside clock.

"We can be quick" Adam replied cheekily, as he have her a boyish grin.

"Its seven fifteen, I have to be at work by eight." Kono said, trying to sound serious but failing as she relaxed under Adam's gentle touch.

"This won't take long, trust me." Adam said seductively before kissing her once again and removing her underwear in one swift motion.

Kono gasped in surprise but gave up fighting. Instead she returned the kiss and removed her shirt, allowing Adam access to her breasts, holding onto him tightly as they moved as one.

**HQ**

"Hey Chin; Steve wants us at the smart table." Danny said as he peered his head into Chins office before joining Steve.

Chin left his office and followed Danny. "Where's Kono?" Chin asked as he noticed his cousin was not yet there.

"No, thought you would know where she is" Steve said as he looked at Chin across the table.

"I haven't heard from her since she went off with Brad yesterday" Chin said, concern crossing his features.

Just as the boys were about to panic, Kono walked through the doors of HQ, trying to be sly and go unnoticed. She had hoped the boys would be in their offices so she could slip into her office without the interrogation as to why she was late.

"Morning Kono!" Danny exclaimed as he saw his team mate trying to sneak in.

"Ahh hey" Kono rushed out.

"Why you late?" Danny asked with a grin as he crossed his arms.

"Over slept Danny no big deal." Kono mumbled

"Really! That doesn't sound like you Kono. You're normally here at least half an hour early and normally before all of us." Danny said as he chuckled knowing she was hiding something.

Chin and Steve meanwhile were standing behind Danny, smirking at how uncomfortable Kono was looking.

"Look Danny I was late, get over it" Kono said in a casual tone, trying to play it down and walk past to her office.

"Wait there Kalakaua." Danny said as she brushed past him. "Are they love bites!?" Danny exclaimed as he moved the scarf away from Kono's neck.

"Danny!" Kono exclaimed in embarrassment as her face reddened. She didn't have time to cover every bite with make up so she opted for a scarf. She should have known a group of detectives would see the bite marks. She was going to kill Adam when she got home.

"Ohh Kalakaua, did you have a quickie this morning that turned into something a little more intense?" Danny laughed mockingly as Kono slapped him hard across the chest.

"Hey I don't want to know!" Chin exclaimed

"Come on Chin it's fun to mock her" Danny chuckled

"Not when it's about her sex life. I remember her when she was in diapers!" Chin cried

Kono just covered her face in sheer embarrassment.

"Okay guys leave her she suffered enough. Will continue mocking later. Right now we have a case." Steve stated.

Kono hurriedly put her bag in her office and headed out to gather round the table with the guys.

"So what have we got?" Kono asked as she re-entered the room.

"22 year old Florence West found dead of a beach in Maui. Her parents reported her missing last night after she failed to return home from a club night out. Max has seen the body and assessed that she was strangled to death then thrown into the sea. Bruising round her ankles suggests weights were tied to her ankles to way her down but may have fallen off therefore she floated to the beach." Steve informed.

"Do we know how she got there?" Danny asked

"There were no traceable prints on the body, but HPD officers found a hoodie on the other side of Maui in the bin. It matched the one she was wearing before she went missing. Fong found prints leading to a Leokai Holden. He's known for being a drug dealer and spent time in prison before being release last year. It's believed he's involved with a drug gang once again, we have a warrant out for his arrest." Steve said.

"Okay let's bring him in." Danny said, as he and Steve went to Leokai's last known address

**Leokai Holden's house.**

Danny and Steve approached the suspect's house, with caution, both intent on finding the son of the bitch behind Florence's death.

"Five-0, open up." Steve called, waiting five seconds before busting the door down in one.

"Leokai Holden Five-0 come out with your hands above your head." Steve shouted as he and Danny went from room to room.

A door slammed in the back and the guy's ran through to see Leokai making a run for it out the back yard.

"Leokai stop!" Danny cried as he chased the guy.

Steve ran ahead of Danny, dodging the bullets Leokai was throwing their way. As he got closer Steve dived for Leokai and pushed him to the floor with a hard hit.

"Leokai Holden you are under arrest for suspicion of murder." Steve said as he read the man his rights. Before dragging his arse back to HQ

**Interrogation room **

Danny and Steve glared at Leokai who sat ridged in the room, cuffed to a chair.

"So, Leokai when did you upgrade from drugs to murderer?" Danny asked as he approach the suspect.

Leokai sat silently, looking at the ground and avoiding the guys gaze.

"You were asked a question." Steve said dryly

"Fuck you." Leokai replied venomously

Danny slapped the guy round the face before holding his face in a tight grasp with his right hand.

"I suggest you answer our questions Leokai, if you have nothing to do with it then at least will know. Otherwise will just arrest your arse anyway." Danny stated

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leokai spat as he struggled against the restraints.

"Then why did we find your fingerprints on our victim's hoodie!" Steve yelled as he replaced Danny's position and leaned over Leokai.

"How should I know, I didn't go near Florence" Leokai cried before he realised his mistake.

"How did you know the victim was called Florence?" Steve asked

"I I I didn't kill her." Leokai said through gritted teeth.

"Then tell us who did!" Steve yelled

"I don't know, I just got told the bod would be in a van and I had to get rid of it, I got paid a whole stack of cash, I wasn't going to say no." Leokai said

"Who told you to get rid of the body?" Danny asked, getting frustrated.

"I don't know, I just spoke over the phone and the money was left in the van." Leokai told them.

Steve sighed and turned to Danny.

"Get Kono to trace the number." Steve whispered. "Well I hope you had fun with the cash while it lasted, because you're under arrest for assisting murder." Steve said bluntly, before he and Danny exited the room.

**HQ-Later that afternoon.**

"So guys I traced the number but it came from a burner phone. I did however manage to get a trace from where the phone was last used. Fong went to look for it and found it in the trash where the hoodie was found, he's lifting prints from it now." Kono explained

Chin fiddled with the smart screen and brought up the CCTV footage from the club.

"I looked over the CCTV footage from the night Florence went to the club. Her parent said she went with a girlfriend, Sammie Park, which you can see on the screen now. Everything seems to be normal, to girls entering the club. This was at ten thirty pm. At two ten am Samantha leaves and is seen to be picked up by a guy. Then half an hour later Florence is seen leaving, with a man much older than her. I zoomed in and got a frame of his face, I put it through the data base and it come back to a Rick Martin. He has records for drug smuggling and thieving. The club owner says he's a regular, in the club most nights." Chin informed.

"Great work guys." Steve said to the cousins.

"Chin freeze the footage on Florence leaving the club." Danny said as he moved closer to the screen.

Chin did as Danny asked and the team looked at the still.

"That does not look like a girl who is willingly leaving with the guy. She looks drugged from the way he's holding her up and her legs are buckled under her." Danny said as he looked to his colleagues who nodded in agreement.

"Your right, I think we're going clubbing guys." Steve said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- shock**

**Samantha Park's House.**

Kono and Chin sat in the Park family's living room, waiting for Samantha to come down for her room. Understandably the girl was upset at the brutal death of her friend but Chin and Kono hoped she could recount events from that night.

"Samantha will be down shortly" Mrs Park told the cousins.

Both Chin and Kono nodded as they saw Samantha appear at the bottom of the stairs. Pausing before taking a seat in the arm chair.

"Samantha, we are terribly sorry to have to ask you to recount what happened the night you went to the club with Florence, but if we are going to catch her killer we need to see if you remember anything from that night." Kono said in a soothing voice.

"Okay" Sammie mumbled as her eyes filled with tears.

"Samantha, at any point during the night did you talk to this man?" Chin asked as he healed a picture up Rick Martin.

"Yeah he was with us most of the night kept buying Florence drinks. I didn't feel very comfortable with him but Flo insisted it was harmless fun." Sammie explained.

"Did he not buy you drinks?" Kono asked

"He bought me one but I left it and brought my own the rest of the night, I don't usually except drinks from strangers especially if I don't feel comfortable around them." Samantha said

"That's very wise Samantha" Kono said. "Did you notice if Florence's behaviour changed during the evening, anything different about her other than maybe being drunk?" Kono questioned

"I don't think so. I was quiet tipsy I guess, I just thought she was drunk too. She was always a bigger drinker than me; she would become loud and crazy. I suppose thinking about it she was actually a lot quieter than normal and spaced out by the time I left but I just guessed she had too much to drink." Samantha said as she reflected back on the night.

"Why did you leave earlier than Florence?" Chin asked

"I'd had too much to drink by that point, I didn't want to drink anymore and I didn't want to be around that guy so I asked Flo if we could go but she said she wanted to stay. The guy said he would call her a cab to ensure she got home alright. I wasn't happy about it but I really wanted to leave, so I called my boyfriend and he picked me up." Samantha said tearfully. "I shouldn't have left her" She cried.

"Samantha you couldn't do anything for Florence if she didn't want to leave with you. You made sure you were safe and that very important." Kono said comfortingly and she took Samantha's hand and squeezed it.

"Samantha we believe Florence may have been drugged and taken somewhere by this man, Rick Martin. We will do our absolute best to ensure we get him." Chin said reassuringly.

Kono and Chin said their goodbyes before leaving and heading out to get ready for their night clubbing.

**HQ- that evening **

"WOW Kalakaua!" Danny said admiringly before wolf whistling.

Kono chuckled and Chin punched Danny in the arm. Kono was wearing a figure hugging sequin blue, it had tiny spaghetti straps holding it up and was low cut, showing off her cleavage perfectly. The dress was short showing her legs off in all their glory and just covering her bum. She wore silver stilettoes that mad her even taller than Danny than she already was, though that was hardly difficult.

"Well if we're going to catch this guy I gotta stand out!" Kono exclaimed.

"Alright so we all know what we're doing. Chin you're going to cover the back of the club, Danny you stay by the bar and ill cover the front. Kono you try and attract our guy, do not drink anything he gives you, Danny will slip past and switch whatever he give you with a clean drink you'll ask for vodka lemonade every time and Danny will switch it for plain lemonade, we've all seen what your like when your drunk." Steve exclaimed and mocked Kono.

"Funny boss" Kono quipped back.

"Don't forget to act like the drugs are taking affect though" Chin added. "We don't want our cover blown."

"Got it cuz" Kono said before strutting out of HQ.

**Club**

Kono was dancing among the many men that surrounded her in the club, keeping up her cover as a party girl. The whole time looking around her for Rick Martin. Danny stood by the bar a lemonade on standby, surveying the club for their guy, but chatting girl up to blend in. Chin and Steve were at either end of the club looking for any suspicious behaviour both slightly pissed that they gpt the seemingly boring jobs.

"Hey Kono ten o clock" Chin said into his mic.

Kono looked around to see Rick Martin staring at her admiringly, she swayed her hips and flashed him a grin, keeping her eyes on him and beginning to ignore her other admires. Rick was clearly interested as he walked towards her. Kono moved closer to him and continued to dance. Rick placed his hands on Kono's waist and begun to dance behind her. Chin could see this development, not in the slightest bit happy with this sleeze ball touching his cousin.

"Hey gorgeous, can I buy you a drink?" Rick said seductively

Kono turned and faked a smile. "Sure, vodka lemonade"

As Rick and Kono stood at the bar waiting for their drinks, Danny walked over ready to swap drinks. As Kono's drink arrived her she suggested her and Rick should take a seat. As Rick turned to walk Kono and Danny switched drinks.

"So beautiful, why you here alone?" Rick asked as he put an arm round Kono.

"I was looking for a bit of fun, my girlfriends weren't in the mood." Kono said simply as she tok a sip of her drink.

"Well, I can definitely show you fun. A sexy girl like you deserves some fun." Rick said cockily

The boys were all listening to the conversation, unhappy with putting Kono in this situation. There protective instincts on high alert.

As the night progressed, Kono acted more and more spaced out. At two thirty am, Rick suggested they leave and share a cab. Kono agree groggily as she kept up the act. As the two left the boys followed close behind. Rick led Kono towards a blacked out van parked down the street.

"Guys I want to see where this guy's taking these girls, Kono keep up the act and get in the van will follow you." Steve said into his mic, hoping Kono would go with it and not panic.

Kono did as Steve said trusting the boys would have her back. She let Rick ease her into the front seat and she slouched against the head rest in character. Keeping her eyes slightly ajar just in case she had to go into cop mode.

The boys piled into Chins car and followed the van. The van eventually stopped outside an abandoned hostel. Kono was pulled from the van and dragged inside. The boy immediately followed along with HPD back up. They stormed the hostel guns raised and headed for Rick. When Rick saw the team with their guns facing him, and Kono suddenly more alert, he realised he had been played. He grabbed Kono roughly holding her almost in front of him so the guys wouldn't shoot. Rick however misjudged Kono's strength as she elbowed him in the face, knocking him backwards long enough to get him on the floor with his hands behind his back. Steve tossed her the zip ties and she put them on him.

"Book him Kono" Steve said

"Hey where's the love man?" Danny asked

Kono laughed as she hauled Rick up and took him back to HQ ready to be interviewed the following day.

**The next morning-Interrogation room**

"Why did you kill Florence West?" Chin asked calmly as he stood arms crossed in front of the suspect.

"What! I didn't kill anyone!" Rick exclaimed

"You were seen leaving the club with Florence West on Tuesday evening. We have a witness to testify you were with her throughout the entire night. She then turned up dead the following morning, after being last seen with you!" Steve exclaimed, anger rising.

"You see if you were the last person to be seen with Florence, then we can arrest you for her murder; you have no alibi as far as we're concerned so you might want to think about talking." Chin said.

"I wasn't supposed to kill her." Rick mumbled

"What happened?" Steve asked

"I was told to get a girl from the club, drug her and take her to the hostel, leave her there and she would be collected, but I had to spend so much time waiting for her to be ready to leave the club that the drugs started to where off when we got to the hostel. She began to fight me and we struggled. We fell into a glass table and she grabbed some glass and tried to kill me with it! I had to get her of me so I put my hands round her neck so she would become weak but I mustn't have known my strength and she just stopped breathing, I didn't mean to kill her." Rick pleaded

"Well you did Rick, and now her parents have lost a daughter." Steve yelled

"What did you do with the body?" Chin asked

"I got a call from the guy to ask if I'd left a girl yet, so I told him what happened and he just told me to leave and he would sort it, so I did." Rick said meekly.

"We need the guy's number, and then you're going to spend a very long time looking at four boring walls." Steve said angrily.

**Kamakona's Shrimp truck**

The team were sitting enjoying a beer and shrimp plate at Kamekona's. They were pleased they had found Florence's killer, but were still having trouble finding the man organising the events. It seemed as though he kept his identity hidden from all his associates. As the team tried to relax before going back to the case the following day, Brad appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Kono" he said sweetly

"Brad, hi" Kono said surprise evident in her voice.

"I was passing and saw you, I'm heading back to my hotel now, did you fancy grabbing a quick drink, I met with Harry Bead, from the surfing days, he's staying In the same hotel as me, thought we could all catch up?" He asked smugly

"Oh I'm sort of busy here Brad" Kono said, knowing Adam would be so angry if she went with Brad.

"Come on Kono, it's one drink, Harry suggested it he wants to see you." Brad pushed, putting Kono on the spot.

Chin looked at Kono, not wanting her to go with Brad but knowing he couldn't stop her.

"One drink but then I have to go to my boyfriend's place." Kono said, emphasizing the word boyfriend.

"Sound's good" Brad replied

As the two walked off toward the hotel bar, the guys looked at each other.

"I do not like him" Danny stated.

"You and me both" Chin added, and Steve nodded in agreement.

**Adam's place**

"Hey babe you home?" Kono called as she walked through the door.

Brad had made her exceptionally uncomfortable and she was going to tell Adam straight away.

"Here babe" Adam called from his office.

As Adam looked up and saw Kono enter his office, he knew something was bothering her. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lips.

"What's up Kono?" Adam asked concern lacing his voice.

Kono swallowed. "I met with Brad." Kono said shyly as Adam tensed.

"Why?" Adam asked not wanting to get angry.

"He approached me when I was with the guy's, said he met and old surfing friend and he wanted to see me. I didn't want to go but I felt pressured and I thought if the other guy was there, it wouldn't be so bad. I stayed for one drink and left because he made me really uncomfortable. I'm sorry I saw him Adam." Kono said quietly.

Adam held Kono tight in his arms.

"Kono I'm not happy you saw him, but I get it's awkward. Please darling try and avoid him. He sounds bad news and it scares me knowing he might hurt you." Adam pleaded as he kissed her deeply.

**Steve's place**

It was late and Steve was just heading to bed when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Steve asked gruffly

"Commander, its Charlie Fong. I have the results of the finger prints from the burner phone that Kono asked me to run. It's come back to a Brad Barker."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked

"Nintey nine percent" Charlie answered.

"Thankyou Charlie" Steve said before hanging up.

Steve was shocked tomorrow would be eventful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**HQ**

"This can't be right!" Kono exclaimed

"Kono facts don't lie" Steve argued

"I just don't believe it Boss, it doesn't make sense, it's ridiculous!" Kono cried, frustrated and shocked by what she was hearing.

"Kono why are you defending him, you know full well he could be capable of something like this, his history speaks for itself!" Chin exclaimed, shocked that Kono would defend a guy like Brad.

"You can't accuse him before someone's spoken to him, what if he's got an alibi!" Kono almost screamed as she became angrier.

"Officer Kalakaua calm down!" Steve exclaimed, using her professional title to rein her behaviour in.

Kono looked shocked that Steve spoke to her like that, as did Danny and Chin not that they blamed him.

"Kono if Brad has an alibi we will address it and investigate, but it is our job to trace evidence up and we have evidence. I think you need to sit out for a while considering your connection to Brad." Steve stated in a sharp tone.

"Boss you can't do that!" Kono exclaimed

"Step back Kono" Steve said slowly making it clear he was serious.

Kono could feel tear sting her eyes. She grabbed her stuff and stormed out of HQ not looking behind her as she rushed out.

"Will she be okay?" Steve asked Chin, worried he had been too harsh.

"Steve she needed to hear that, she needs to take a step back." Chin said as he agreed with Steve

"I can't believe she defended him" Danny said

"I don't think she knows what to think." Chin said sadly.

"Chin see what you can get on him in his recent years, Danno lets go to the Hilton hotel and find out what room he's staying in." Steve directed

**Hilton Hotel**

"I'm sorry; there is no guest under that name." The receptionist said

"Can you check again please" Danny asked knowing what the answer would be

"Nope nothing." She replied

"Do you recognise him?" Steve asked as he held up a picture of Brad

"No sorry I've never seen him" She replied

"Okay thanks" Steve said as he and Danny left the Hotel.

"Where do you think he is?" Danny asked as they headed to the Camero

"I don't know Danno, but this just confirms he's hiding something" Steve said as he started the car and raced off.

**HQ**

Chin was working on the smart table, Adam standing next to him, the two talking among them when Danny and Steve returned.

"Adam, everything okay?" Steve asked as he approached the man

"I came to see if Kono had time for lunch but she wasn't here. Chin filled me in on what's happened. I'm just concerned because Kono's not answering her phone, and it's not like her to storm out." Adam said worriedly

"I'm sure she's fine, probably just wrapping her head around things." Steve said to Adam

"She told me she saw the creep yesterday, I was so angry but I didn't want to upset her by shouting at her again." Adam said absent minded

"Did she say much about yesterday when she met him?" Chin asked curiously

"Just that he made her uncomfortable." Adam said

"We need to find him sooner rather than later. Adam why don't you go search for Kono just make sure she doesn't go and see him." Steve ordered

As Adam left Steve and Danny turned to Chin.

"Did you find anything?" Danny asked

"Yeah I did. He was a suspect in a drug smuggling operation on the mainland but there wasn't enough evidence to convict him. He was cautioned for possession in 2009 and of course he was known in the drug gangs when he was a teenager." Chin informed

"We know this guy could easily provide his lackeys with the drugs to give the girls and I believe it's likely he is organising that these girls be used in exchange for drugs." Steve concluded

"I just hope Kono doesn't get caught in this." Chin said.

**Kono's house**

Kono sat curled up on the couch drinking a mug of coffee. She was pissed off with her team for pushing her out of the case and she was even more pissed off that her team were accusing Brad of being behind the death of Florence. Sure he had made loads of mistakes in the past but he was different now. As she was deep in though she heard a knock at the door.

When she answered it she was surprised to see Adam there.

"Adam!" Kono said shocked as she let him in.

"Hey, I stopped by Five-0 to see if you wanted to grab lunch but the guy's said you were taking a step back." Adam said as he brushed a brief kiss to her lips which she didn't return.

"They basically threw me out" Kono mumbled as she sat back down.

Adam was slightly taken aback by Kono's attitude.

"From what the guy's said you stormed out" Adam stated

"Whose side are you on?" Kono snapped as she got up and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Kono this isn't about sides, you're being ridiculous, Chin said you were defending the asshole!" Adam said equally as snappy.

"They can't just accuse him because of his past there being stupid he's changed!" Kono cried, feeling like no one was on her side today.

"Kono there's evidence that at least warrants questioning." Adam said as he stood to face Kono

"When did you become a bloody cop Adam?! What would you know about this case" Kono yelled

Adam became increasingly angry at Kono's behaviour and tone, all he wanted to do was check up on her but she was acting like a child.

"I know my girlfriend is hanging out with a criminal and defending him!" Adam yelled as his face reddened.

"Ohh if we're talking about me being in contact with criminal's maybe we should look at my relationship with you! You're an ex criminal and your family's a crime ring maybe I shouldn't be with you either!" Kono screamed, immediately regretting her choice of words. "Adam I …" Kono went to say.

"Don't Kono, just don't." Adam said in a strangely calm tone.

Adam left, slamming the door as he went. Kono stood shocked as tears streamed down her face. After ten minutes of straight crying she heard another knock at the door. She didn't think and assumed it was Adam coming back, or she was hoping it was Adam. Kono wiped the tears and opened the door, coming face to face with Brad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six-Flashback**

**_Flashback-The beach_**

_Kono surfed the waves with ease, gliding from wave to wave showing off her talent to the many onlookers. As she surfed she saw Brad among a crowed, no interest in watching her, instead talking to his mates. It upset her when he didn't show interest in her surfing but she put it to the back of her mind as she took a final wave. _

_"__Brad!" Kono called out as she immerged from the water, wearing a tiny barely there bikini. It was hot pink with black detailing. It was held us by strings of material, with only scraps of material covering her modesty. Brad had picked it and told her to wear it. _

_"__Damn princess!" Brad whistled as he grabbed her forcefully round the waist and kissed her. _

_Brad's mates gathered round, patting Brad on the back and whistling, making comments about Kono that made her uncomfortable. _

_"__Come babe were gonna have a smoke" Brad said as he pushed Kono ahead of him. She could feel a hand or two touch her bum, she knew it probably wasn't Brad but she ignored it. _

_Brad lit a joint and offered Kono one. _

_"__No I'm good." Kono said, trying desperately to sound casual. "I'm going to go see Hallie, she's over there." Kono said pointing to a group of her girlfriends._

_"__What you gonna pick them over us princess?!" Brad said harshly. _

_Kono flinched, she hated when he raised his voice and especially that he called her princess. Kono walked off over to her mates leaving Brad with his friends. _

**_The beach that evening_**

_Kono had hung out with her friends for a few hours, ignoring Brad's looks from across the sand. She saw him walk over out the corner of her eyes. Her friends left when they saw Brad approach._

_"__Hey sexy girl" Brad said smugly as he wrapped her arms around Kono's waist, kissing her neck._

_"__Brad" Kono warned._

_"__I'm sorry princess." Brad said as he continued to kiss her body, grabbing her bun and squeezing._

_Kono sighed, he would always apologise after an argument and Kono would always give in. She knew she shouldn't but he always seemed sorry. The public display of affection was making her uncomfortable as onlookers gave her a disapproving look. _

_"__Brad, people are looking." Kono said _

_"__So?" Brad replied._

_"__Babe, please let's go grab food I'm starving." Kono said as she kissed him and pulled him towards the food places. _

**Kono's place**

"Brad, what you doing here?" Kono said shocked.

"Hey you have been crying?" Brad asked with sweetness as he wiped his thumb across her cheeks, ignoring her question.

Kono didn't know what to do for the best. Brad stared at her and let himself through the door, puling Kono onto the couch with him.

"How did you know where I lived?" Kono asked suddenly concerned.

"You mentioned it the other day hun" Brad said calmly, smiling as he grabbed her tissue.

Kono though. It was possible she had mentioned where she lived, she had spoken about having her own place but she couldn't remember if she gave an address.

"Oh right" Kono said quickly. She was starting to feel awkward. She knew the team would be looking for Brad but she didn't want to say anything and spook him, in case he knew something.

"Why were you crying Kono?" Brad asked gently.

"I had a fight with my boyfriend." Kono said absent minded.

"Ahh princess, I'm sure he's not worth it if he can leave you crying." Brad said as he grabbed Kono's hand.

Kono tensed at his name for her.

"We will sort it" She said in reference to Adam and her.

"I'm surprised Chin isn't here looking after you. You were both inseparable when you were young .I'm sure he would want to know if a guy hurt you" Brad said with an odd smile.

**_The Beach_**

_Kono and Brad stood in the middle of the beach, Brad had his hands round Kono, his fingers under the string of her bikini bottoms, kissing her fiercely. _

_Chin stood looking onto the beach. He tensed seeing Brad handle his cousin in the way. He was not happy with the display of affection they were putting on either. _

_Kono managed to pull away from Brad long enough to see Chin looking at them. She sighed. _

_"__I have to go Brad, my cousin's here." Kono said nervously._

_"__Why do you always leave early Kono. We could go back to mine instead, I can take you home in the morning." Brad said smiling. _

_"__I really have to go" Kono said kissing him briefly before meeting Chin in his car._

_Brad watched as Kono ran off to meet her cousin. He was sick of her avoiding coming to his place. His parents were hardly at home which meant he could get Kono to himself. _

_"__I don't like you being with him Kono." Chin said in a serious tone._

_"__Chin he's my boyfriend, he looks after me." Kono said weakly, knowing it wasn't really true._

_"__What after he's upset you he comes and gives a weak apology and that's him looking after you?" Chin asked, surprised by his cousin._

_Kono fell silent as she stared out the window. Chin sighed, not knowing what to do anymore. As Chin drove them to her house he though he noticed a smell of weed in the car. _

_"__Kono have you been smoking weed?" Chin asked as he pulled up at her house, leaning over and smelling her cover up. _

_Fear flashed across Kono's face at being caught out. _

_"__No" Kono whispered. She knew she shouldn't lie, but it's not like she wanted to smoke it, Brad forced her. "Only a bit." Kono admitted _

_"__Oh my god Kono! You are kidding me!" Chin exclaimed._

_"__I'm sorry I won't do it again." Kono pleaded, not wanting Chin to tell her mom._

_"__This isn't you Kono, Brad's messing with your head" Chin said as he wrapped an arm round a suddenly tearful Kono._

_"__Please don't tell my mom." Kono pleaded._

_Chin sighed, knowing his cousin was sorry. "If I ever catch you smoking or smell it on you, even if it's from others around your smoking, I will go straight to your mom." Chin said warningly. _

_"__I promise I won't touch it again" Kono said in relief. _

_Kono had been so grateful to Chin. He had distracted her mom, so Kono could run upstairs and grab a shower and wash her clothes. Chin always protected her._

"He's busy working." Kono said simply.

"You no Kono, your boyfriends been a real jerk to have left you crying." Brad said as he leaned closer to Kono.

"No Brad I was the jerk to him, he needs some space, I don't blame him" Kono said and she stood up. As she went to walk away Brad followed and grasped her arm in a vice grip.

"I wouldn't hurt you like that" Brad said with a sneer.

Panic filled Kono as she saw the fire in Brad's eyes. He hadn't changed and she was stupid to think he had. She tried to pull her arm away but his grasp was too tight.

"What are you doing?" Kono croaked out.

"Having you." Brad replied menacingly before ripping her shirt and pushing her to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven- Fight**

**HQ**

"Adam just called, said Kono was at home and they had an argument but she was safe, just pissed." Chin said to the other guys.

"Well that's good, but where the hell if Brad" Danny said

Chin was flicking through CCTV footage from a car park. The receptionist from the hotel had been shopping and noticed what she though was Brad. She had rung HPD who informed Five-0.

"Have you got anything?" Steve asked Chin.

"Not yet." Chin replied in frustration.

"Wait stop it there" Danny said as he spotted Brad on the screen.

Chin zoomed in on the still. There was no denying it was him. Chin played the footage and he guy's watched in shock.

"Isn't that Adam's car.?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Chin said not moving his gaze from the screen.

The guys watched as they saw Brad jump in a car and follow Adam out of the car park. Chin switched to a street camera and saw Brad definitely following Adam.

"That was nearly two hours ago." Danny said, fear crossing his face.

"Chin ring Adam, find out if he saw anyone following him." Steve said.

Chin dialled Adam's number, relaying to him what they found and asking what Steve wanted to know.

"What he say?" Steve asked

"Said he didn't see anyone." Chin replied.

"Do you think there's any chance Brad just headed the same way?" Danny asked

"No I think he followed Adam, waited for him to leave and I think he could be at Kono's now." Steve said as the team rushed out towards Kono's.

**_Brads bedroom_**

_Kono was uncomfortable lying on Brad's bed. He had insisted they watch a film in his room, which she reluctantly agreed to. _

_"__Princess why you so tense?" Brad asked as he brushed his hand up her leg, leaving it on her thigh. _

_"__Sorry, didn't mean to be." Kono replied nervously._

_"__I know how to relax you." Brad said sweetly_

_Brad forced Kono to lie on her back, he leaned over her kissing her deeply, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She responded to the kissing, but tried to keep it casual. Brad continued his assault on her mouth, his hand gradually rising up her leg reaching the buttons on her shorts and popping them open. Kono tensed telling him to stop but he didn't listen he pushed his hand up her top to grab her breasts. Kono jerked away from Brad. _

_"__Brad I said no." Kono said sharply_

_"__Princess I just want to show you I love you, relax, you'll be more comfortable if you lose some clothing." He said as he stared at her harshly. _

_Kono remained tense but agreed anyway, allowing Brad to pull her shorts off. He continued to kiss her, grinding against her leg and holding her hands above her head. He moved his hands to her underwear trying to pull them down. _

_"__No Brad I'm not ready for sex!" Kono exclaimed pushing Brad off her and pulling her shorts on._

_"__How dare you say no to me Kono. I've waited ages to have you and you tell me no!" Brad replied, anger rising._

_Kono got off the bed trying to leave but Brad stood in the door way._

_"__Please let me go Brad, were done!" Kono exclaimed trying to push Brad_

_Brad was however stronger, grabbing Kono's wrists bruising her insistently._

_"__Get off me Brad!" Kono cried_

_Brad slapped her hard across the face, blood pouring from her nose as she fell to the floor. As Kono went to get up Brad elbowed her in the face, giving her a black eye. _

_"__Get out bitch" Brad yelled as Kono rushed out the house running as fast as she could to Chin's. _

**Kono's place**

Kono wished she could run to Chin, but she knew the guys would be busy working, there was no way she could get Chin to help her.

Brad was on top of Kono, straddling her waist. He had already smashed Kono's head against the wall and slapped her hard round the face. She was remembering that night ten years ago when he had tried to have her, only difference she was scared he might actually get her this time. Brad ripped Kono's shirt from her body, unhooking her bra and manipulating her breasts harshly. Kono cried as he dragged his nails down her stomach, pinching the skin and shaking her roughly. He pinned her legs down as he undid the button on her jeans, yanking them down her legs and lifting off her to get them fully off. Kono took the opportunity to kick Brad in the face hard before scrabbling for her gun that was on the coffee table. Brad saw what she was doing and dragged her by her legs kicking her in the side and pushing her into the ground. Kono cried out in pain, she refused to cry, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of breaking her. Brad ripped Kono's panties and held her legs apart. Kono gasped, screaming when she realised what was about to happen, kicking and struggling with all the strength she had, successfully getting Brad in the stomach a few times. Brad was too strong though, he held Kono in place, undoing his jeans and readying himself, Kono screamed and fought trying to put off what was about to happen… Bang!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Adam burst through the door, pushing Brad off Kono and punching him fiercely in the face, banging his head against the side table. Brad fought back, hitting Adam hard, but not hard enough. Adam lifted Brad by the collar, smashing his face into a coffee table kicking his side repeatedly.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Adam screamed as he continued to attack Brad.

Kono had curled up in a ball in the corner, trying to cover her naked body and crying uncontrollably.

Five-0 burst through the broken door and saw Adam attacking Brad and Kono in the corner. Chin ran over to Brad punching him hard and helping Adam. Steve rushed over to pull the guys of Brad, not wanting them to actually kill him, whilst Danny went to Kono's side, grabbing a blanket and covering her with it before gently moving to look at her bruised body.

"Adam" Kono whispered, her voice breaking, as Adam ran to Kono taking Danny's position and pulling Kono into his arms.

"Baby shhhh, close your eyes your safe baby your safe" Adam repeated as he stroked her hair and kissed her head.

Steve had a hold of Brad and was dragging him out of the house and handing him over to HPD. Danny was dialling an ambulance to asses Kono and Chin kneeled down with Adam and held Kono's hand.

"Hey cuz, don't worry, we got you sweet heart." Chin said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry" Kono stuttered

"Hey don't you dare go apologising for anything Kalakaua." Danny said from where he stood by the door.

The ambulance arrived quickly, putting Kono into the back to take her to get checked out. Both Adam and Chin went with her.

**The Hospital.**

Kono lay in the hospital bed looking so weak and vulnerable. She had a rape test done to see if Brad had raped her, which came back negative. She had sustained a nasty cut to her head as well as bruising on her wrists, stomach and thighs. Adam and Chin sat either side of her both holding a hand each, and Adam stroking her hair gently. Steve and Danny sat in chairs at the end of the bed no one was prepared to leave her, so the governor gave them the night off.

"She looked so frightened." Adam said softly not taking his eyes of Kono.

The guy's remained silent, knowing Adam needed to get something off his chest.

"I shouldn't have left her, I knew she was angry and upset and I walked out. If I had just stayed he wouldn't have hurt her, it's my fault, oh god" Adam whispered through tears as he rubbed his hand across his face to stop the tears.

"Adam, you couldn't have predicted what would happen" Chin stated firmly.

"I should have seen him following me." Adam mumbled shaking his head in frustration.

The guys sighed knowing whatever they said wouldn't take away any of their guilt for leaving her. Not that anyone of them could have predicted what would happen, or could they keep an eye on Kono twenty four seven.

"Not your fault." Kono coughed as her eyes fluttered open, blinking at the bright lights.

"Kono baby" Adam said desperately, hoping he wasn't hearing things.

"Hey cuz how you feeling?" Chin asked as he kissed her head.

Kono just stared at Chin, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey Kono you don't need to talk sweet heart" Danny said as he stood up. "I'm going to go get a nurse to check you over"

Adam and Chin hovered over Kono as the nurse checked her over, neither wanting to leave her side for a second.

"She's doing well; we will keep her hydrated and keep her in overnight to make sure the head injury is nothing serious but she should be okay to go home tomorrow afternoon so long as she stays with someone" the nurse told the guys.

"She will stay with me." Adam said straight away which the guys agreed with.

Once the nurse left, Kono began tugging on Adam shirt. "I'm sorry please don't leave me" Kono pleaded tearfully, breaking Adams heart in two.

"I'm going nowhere baby." Adam reassured.

At ten o clock the guys left apart from Adam who climbed into the bed with Kono holding her in his arms.

"Adam I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was mad and…" Kono croaked out before Adam put his finger to her lips to quiet her.

"We both said some horrible things, we fight we get up and we move on. I love you more than anything and I would never ever hurt you baby ever. Were in a relationship were going to fight and get mad at each other, but I promise you I will never ever leave you Kono." Adam said as he poured his heart out to his girlfriend.

Kono looked up into Adams eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too my sexy surfer." Adam said cheekily before Kono buried her head in his neck and fell to sleep.

**The following Day**

"You need to make sure she doesn't do anything too strenuous because of the bruising round her ribs. Make sure she rests she's going to find the next few weeks tough Adam, she will need your support." The nurse explained

"I'll look after her." Adam said

"Adam, another thing. With what's happened its likely Kono will not be comfortable to have sex anytime soon. Patients that have been raped or suffered an attempted rape respond differently, some want sex with their partner to replace the bad memory some can't become physical for a long time. You need to be supportive of this to ensure a full recovery." The nurse explained

"I understand." Adam said, knowing he would never force Kono to have sex.

Once the Kono left, Adam went into Kono's room to take her home. As he walked in he saw Kono moving around tentatively trying to get dressed.

"Erghhhh" Kono groaned as she bent over to pull her joggers up, wincing at the stabbing pain coming from her ribs.

"Baby, let me help." Adam said gently as he pulled her joggers up round her waist.

"Thanks" Kono said shyly, hating having to rely on help.

As Kono turned and removed her gown over her head, Adam grabbed her bra to help her get it on and done up. Kono flinched when Adam pulled the bra over her breasts, not going unnoticed by Adam.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Adam said as he froze behind her.

"Don't be sorry, you're looking after me Adam and I love you for that. I just can't get it out of my head." Kono said sadly.

Adam pulled Kono into his arms and kissed her head.

"Let's go home sweet heart." Adam said in a warm tone.

**Chin's house.**

Chin sat on the couch watching a movie with Leilani. To be honest he wasn't paying much attention, instead he was thinking about Kono, worrying constantly about her.

"Chin? CHIN?" Leilani said loudly, trying to get the attention of her boyfriend.

"What sorry?" Chin said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"She's safe with Adam Chin." Leilani said as she snuggled close, knowing full well what was worrying Chin. If there was one thing she had learnt since her and Chin got together, was that his love for his cousin conquered all and he would do anything for her.

Chin sighed and smiled at Leilani. "I know but I also know she's stubborn. She will try and play down her emotional state then it will eat her up." Chin said, his voice filled with concern.

"Kono will go through many emotions Chin and she will take a long time to recover from her ordeal, but with the support system she has she will get through it." Leilani said reassuringly.

"I know I know. I saw her the first time Brad tried to hurt her, she was like a broken toy, I'd never seen her so upset." Chin said as he closed his eyes.

**Flashback**

_Chin opened his front door to see his baby cousin standing in front of him, tears streaking her face and shaking with force. Her left eye was forming a black and purple bruise and her lip was bleeding badly. _

_"__Kono" Chin said as his cousin fell into his arms. Chin brought her inside and sat her on the couch. _

_"__I should have listened to you Chin, I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Kono sobbed _

_"__What happened Kono, please tell me?" Chin pleaded as he placed a bag of ice to Kono's lip and eye._

_"__It was Brad." Kono mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed._

_Chin's blood boiled at the name. "What did he do Kono?" Chin asked through gritted teeth._

_"__He took me to his house, and we watched a film in his room and we were kissing but then I started to take it further and he took my shorts off but I tried to say no and he kept saying it will be okay but I'm not ready for sex yet and he didn't like that and he told me he had waited and he wanted to have me and he wouldn't let me go but I got off the bed and he blocked the door then he started hitting me!" Kono cried out as she broke down in Chin's arms once again. _

_Chin's anger rose, the thought of anything happening to Kono killed him, especially if it's Brad_

"Chin she will be fine eventually" Leilani said trying to reassure Chin.

"I know" Chin replied

**Adam's house**

Kono stood in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She stood naked staring at her body as she tried to keep the tears at bay. She looked at her face, bruises formed on her head around the nasty cut. There were bruises round her collar bone raw looking where the skin had been pinched harshly. Kono squeezed her eyes shut then opened them to look at her breasts. Scratches started from the top of her breasts and down her stomach, along with purple bruising round her ribs. Kono wiped a stray tear and she looked at womanly area and thighs. There were finger shaped bruising on her thighs where he has pulled her legs apart to gain access. He had been so close to ruining her completely. Kono stood sobbing softly as she looked herself over.

Adam wandered why Kono was taking so long in the shower. He went to the bathroom to check on her and noticed her looking at her naked form. She was crying softly and Adam had to take a moment to stop himself from breaking down also. Adam walked into the bathroom slowly murmuring Kono's name so as not to spook her.

"Kono" Adam said and she turned to face him. "Sweet heart, don't do this to yourself." Adam said.

"I feel dirty and broken Adam. I'm covered in bruising and cuts, you must think I look horrible now." Kono said sadly as she bowed her head.

Adam sighed; he couldn't have Kono think she looked dirty or broken.

"Baby come with me." Adam said as he took Kono's tiny hand and guided her to the bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed as he sat next to her looking into her eye's lovingly.

"Your face is gorgeous, sexy and cute. Your eyes are pools of beauty and your lips are irresistibly kissable." Adam said as he began to describe her body, kissing her lips softly.

Kono smiled at her boyfriend and returned the kiss.

"Your neck is my favourite place to kiss you and tease you; the way to wriggle as I pepper you with kisses is beautiful. Your breasts are perfect. There the perfect size and I love to kiss them also. Adam said with a cheeky smile. "Your stomach is stunning, tanned and toned and I love to lick chocolate off of it." Kono giggled at that. "Your centre allows me to make you mine and lets me become as close to you as possible. Your legs are incredibly sexy and irresistible." Adam said as he peppered kissed from her ankle to her thigh, not going any further to ensure he didn't make her uncomfortable. "You Kono Kalakaua are my beautiful sexy stunning girlfriend and your body is gorgeous. You are perfect in my eyes don't ever forget that." Adam finished as he kissed her lips and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek from his words.

"You're perfect Adam" Kono said as she leaned in for a deep kiss.

Adam smiled and pulled Kono up slightly, pulling one of his t-shirts over her head and grabbing her some panties. He climbed into bed next to her as she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair until she fell asleep, knowing he would have to be alert all night from the nightmares she would undoubtedly suffer. At that moment however she was peaceful in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a few days, uni has been crazy suddenly. This ones just a short fluffy one between Adam and Kono, I will update a more substantial chapter tomorrow most likely :) enjoy! also if anyone has given me prompts for my one word promts collection, ive not forgotten I just haven't had time to write, I will knock a few out over the weekend. **

**Chapter nine**

**Four months later**

"Kono, sweetheart it me, baby please just open your eyes darling, Kono baby wake up baby it's a nightmare, it's only a nightmare I'm here sweetie, come on darling" Adam pleaded as Kono thrashed about in the bed, her face crinkled almost in a pained expression, tears creeping past her closed eye lids.

"HUH AHH Adam, Adam?" Kono cried as she tried to gage where she was.

"I'm here, ohh baby I'm here" Adam said gently as he pulled Kono between his legs stroking his hands up and down her arms to try and calm her.

Kono relaxed into Adam's arms, melting slightly as she tried to control her breathing. Her attempt was in vain as she broke down into a round of sobs, clinging to Adam with all her strength.

"Why is this still happening Adam, it's been four months, why can't I get him out my head Adam?" Kono said through chocked sobs.

"Darling, the doctors said it will take time, it may always stay with you but over time it will become easier." Adam said reassuringly.

"I just want to forget him Adam" Kono said weakly

"Wait here baby" Adam said as he laid her against the pillows and darted out their bedroom.

Kono sat against the pillows as she waited for Adam to return, missing his warmth immediately. Adam returned quickly, a tub of chocolate ice cream in one hand, a pot of strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"This seems kinky" Kono said with just a hint of a smile, something Adam had not seen in a long time.

"There's plenty of time for kinkiness baby, but right now we're gonna do your favourite thing." Adam said as he jumped back into bed facing Kono.

Kono's eyes lit up as she jumped to a seated position in front of Adam. Adam passed her the half full tub of ice cream and took the lid off. He then took a handful of strawberries and put them in the pot, squirted the cream on top then drizzled chocolate sauce all over.

"This is definitely my favourite way to eat ice cream!" Kono exclaimed as she grabbed the offered spoon and dug into the sweet chocolate mess.

Adam grinned at her before taking a spoonful himself.

"Tell me your three favourite memories you have so far in life." Adam said simply

Kono looked confused at first then thought of her answer, appreciating the distraction. "Hmmm, wining Bali when I was on the circuit, joining Five-0 and falling in love with you." Kono said with a satisfied nod.

Adam grinned at her answers as he thumbed away stray cream from Kono's lip.

"What about you?" Kono asked

"The day I met you, the day you agreed to be my girlfriend and the day I fell in love with you." Adam said as he blushed slightly.

Kono smiled the biggest smile in a long time, leaning over and placing a deep passionate kiss on Adams lips.

"That's cute, why did you ask me my three favourite memories?" Kono asked as she tilted her head in the most adorable way.

"Because I hate that you are suffering with the worst memory, so if you think about your favourite memories you can remind yourself that although there is one horrible memory that you will always have, there will always be more great memories and that's what's important." Adam explained

Kono put the empty pot to one side, taking the spoon Adam held and putting it in the pot. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again deeper than before, moving herself to straddle his waist. Adam responded to her affection, kissing her back but bearing in mind he would not want to push her. Kono didn't seem to want to stop, and she continued her assault of kisses, moving to grind herself against him her tongue exploring his mouth, tugging on his shirt in indication she wanted it off. Adam could see Kono was becoming irritated at how slow he was trying to be, he knew she was trying to force herself to be okay with sex even though he knew she wasn't ready.

"Hey Kono look at me." Adam said with some force as he took her face in his hands.

"Why are you stopping, I'm kissing you!" Kono said defiantly.

"You're not ready Kono" Adam replied

Kono tried to put on a stubborn face but Adam could read her eyes. "I am Adam."

"If I striped you of your clothing, kissed you all over your body and pushed your legs apart to enter you, could you promise me you would be okay with that?" Adam said sternly, no wanting to scare her but knowing she needed to think this through.

Kono paused and swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at her caring boyfriend. "I just don't want to force you to wait forever and I don't want you to think I don't want to be intimate with you." Kono said sadly as she bowed her head.

Adam gently tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I *kiss* love*kiss* you*kiss*" Adam said, as he punctuated each word with a peck to the lips. "You have been through hell, and your trying to push yourself Kono, but I don't mind waiting I don't want to hurt you baby." Adam said gently as he settled them under the covers once again.

"I want to replace the memory so badly. I want you to love me and be with me in that way because I know you will look after me and be gentle." Kono said as she traced circles on Adam chest.

"I want to give you knew memories baby, but right now it's forced, just let it happen when it happens sweetheart." Adam said as he kissed her head and switched of the light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys last part is M-rated to be safe. I have tried my best not to make it to explicit and keep it readable to those who are not a fan of M-rated stuff. **

**Chapter Ten**

**HQ**

The team were gathered around the smart tabled as Chin filled the team in on the new information for their case. They had been working on the deaths of two women for the past two days. There were no obvious connections and neither woman had a criminal history. It wouldn't be until Chin explained that they would find a connection.

"So I spoke to Max, he found traces of seamen in both women suggesting they had sex shortly before they died. Along with some bruising around the thighs found on both women Max believes they were the victim of a rape." Chin said almost quietly as if he hoped Kono wouldn't hear. Unfortunately her paling face suggested she had heard every word.

"Kono you okay?" Danny asked before mentally slapping himself, knowing she was definitely not okay.

Kono looked at the images of the bodies on the screen before nodding her head and mumbling yes.

"Kono if you need some time…" Steve started

"No boss I'm good." Kono said affirmatively. "Could the DNA be traced?" She added

"Yes, it came back to a Jake Manrara, turns out both girls had previously dated him in the past few months." Chin explained

"So what this guys getting girls back for dumping him or something?" Steve asked

"Possibly, Jake is known for having a violent past, he was convicted of assault in 2005 and 2010 but never served more than six months inside. My guess is these girls found out about his violent past, or he proved to be violent when he was with them." Chin suggested

"Danny and I will go bring him in for questioning, Chin, Kono could you look through his phone records, speak to friends look at any social media and see if there's any other girls out there we need to protect." Steve instructed as the cousins nodded.

**…****.**

Steve and Danny returned not long after they left, unable to find Jake at his last known address and needing a trace put out on his phone. When they returned Chin and Kono stood at the table concern written on their faces.

"What's up?" Steve asked recognising the concerned expressions.

"We just received a call from the hospital, a woman in her early twenties was brought in an hour ago, and she was raped and attacked and found lying in the bush up on Waikiki." Chin explained.

"Di we think this is related to Jake?" Danny asked

"She was able to confirm to the doctors and the HPD team that is their now that it was Jake." Kono added quietly as she tried to face the case.

"How did she escape?" Steve asked

"A group of hikers were walking the trail, heard her screams and their presence apparently scared Jake off and he made a run for it, unfortunately for him he wasn't fast enough and one of the hikers tackled him. He is now in HPD custody." Chin explained.

**Hospital**

Louise Harley lay in the hospital bed nursing a black eye and various other bruises, not to mention the emotional struggle she will now face. Kono stood just behind the boys as they questioned her. Kono didn't know how to feel, all the memories came rushing back but she felt a tiny bit stronger today than she ever had before. Kono snapped from her thoughts to see Louise trying to answer the questions but struggling with the tears. Before Kono knew what she was doing she had pushed past Steve and was sitting on Louise's bed, holding her hands reassuringly.

"I'm officer Kalakaua, Louise, part of Five-0" Kono informed as she formally introduced herself.

Louise nodded in understanding.

"Look I get what you're going through, you feel emotionally weak, you'll have nightmares and you feel ruined. I get it." Kono said before tears formed in her eyes and she paused to keep composure.

"You've been through this?" Louise asked timidly.

"Yes, I was raped about five months ago." Kono explained

"How have you coped?" Louise asked as she began to relax in Kono's presence.

"At first I didn't. I cried, a lot, I was angry , I didn't sleep, I would pick argument with people for no reason, and I was stubborn and pretended I was okay when I wasn't. "Kono explained. "I joined a support group for rape victims which helps and my team and boyfriend have been amazing. I promise you it gets better, just don't push yourself, it's okay to say you're not okay." Kono said with a supportive smile.

The team left Kono to finish up with Louise, asking a few more questions before they gathered back at HQ.

**HQ-Interrogation room**

"We know your connection to the victims Jake; we just want to know why?" Steve said in anger**. **

"Not my fault they didn't like it rough" Jake said smugly

Kono's face grew red in anger as she dived at Jake and punched him hard in the face, blood pouring from his nose from her lethal hit.

"You bastard!" Kono exclaimed before Steve pulled her off and took her outside.

"Kono, I want nothing more than to let you kill that scum but you know I can't. Go upstairs and take a moment, you've been amazing today Kono." Steve said as he squeezed her arm gently.

Kono nodded understandingly before heading upstairs leaving Steve to the interrogation. Where he proceeded to give Jake another smack to the face before looking him up.

**Adam's House.**

Kono walked through the doors to Adam's living room. Smiling at the sight of her gorgeous boyfriend.

"Hey babe" Adam said as Kono dropped into Adam's lap.

"Hey" Kono said with an actual smile.

"Chin text me, told me about the case." Adam said "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Kono smiled and sighed with relief, knowing she was actually feeling okay, despite the case being so close to home. "Yeah I'm good baby" Kono replied before going in for a kiss.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated and Kono was straddling Adam's waist. She relaxed in his arms as he kissed up her neck, nibbling her ear lobe. Kono moaned in response as she went to kiss Adam again. The kiss deepened and Kono pushed her tongue into Adam's mouth. Adam pushed Kono gently away, taking her face in his hands.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked lovingly.

Kono rolled her eyes at Adams protectiveness before smiling at him. "Yes Adam." She responded simply.

Adam grinned before continuing the kissing, and letting his hands wander under Kono's top to rub circles on her stomach.

"Bed" Kono said demandingly.

Adam placed his hands round Kono's waist and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling her snug. Adam walked to the bedroom, lying Kono down and lying above her. Adam shredded Kono's top and jeans kissing every inch of skin available. Adam's shirt and Jeans were also thrown onto the heap of clothing on the floor. Adam inched his hand up to Kono's back, unclasping her bra and revealing her small but perfect breasts. Kono took in a breath as she relaxed once again under Adam's touch as he kissed her breasts and toyed with her nipples turning them to hard peaks. Kono was incredibly turned on by Adams' gently touches, moaning in pleasure as he worshiped her boobs. Adam moved to her panties, looking her in the eyes for confirmation she was okay before he pulled them down her legs, revealing her centre to him. Adam placed a kiss on her lips, before touching her gently, working her to heightened pleasure. Kono moaned and whimpered, enjoying the sensations Adam created as she melted at his touch. Adam stopped briefly to remove his boxers, giving himself a stroke before hovering back over Kono. Kono looked at Adam's length and tensed slightly. She suddenly felt nervous as though it was her first time again, or the first time she and Adam first made love.

"Baby, we don't have too." Adam said as he kissed her cheek.

Kono looked into Adam's eyes before speaking. "Be gentle please." Kono said shyly

Adam placed a whisper of a kiss on her lips before nudging her legs apart with his knees not wanting to be forceful with his hands. Kono let her legs fall apart as Adam moved to position himself. He gave her another kiss to her lips before making eye contact, and slowly entering her. Kono gasped as Adam filled her, and she pulled his lips to hers. Kono moaned as Adam began to gently move inside her as they began a night of love making, together as one.


	11. Chapter 11

So I'm not sure if people are still reading this, but if you are this is the final chapter, very short one but just rounds things off. I hope you liked the story, sorry if it was a bit rough towards the end, I kinda ran out of things to say.

**Chapter Eleven**

Ten months later

Kono and Adam's daughter Maisie was a month old today. They hadn't planned the pregnancy but it was perfect that that night they spent together after what Kono suffered made it seem perfect. Maisie was a very cute baby, she had her Kono's skin tone, and Kono's eyes but she had Adam's hair and a beautiful combination of their personalities. The couple were madly in love with Maisie as were Maisie's Uncles and Aunties and Cousins. Kono's pregnancy had been perfectly timed as just before she announced her pregnancy, Chin and Leilani had announced they were four months pregnant so Maisie had a slightly older cousin Kai. Kono and Chin had been thrilled to know there children would grow up together just like they had.

Kono sat on the couch feeding Maisie when Adam came home.

"Hey my two beautiful girls." He said as he sat next to Kono, kissing her cheek then Maisie's head.

"Hi" Kono said with a dopey grin.

"Did you to have a good day?" Adam asked

"We sure did but we missed you." Kono replied with a pout which Adam kissed away.

"Yeah well I've taken a few days off to be with my girls." Adam said cheerily.

Kono grinned her dimply grin at Adam's love for his family, she had been truly blessed to have found him and to be able to start a family with him, despite what she went through, her life and family was now complete, and she was happy.


End file.
